Liquid crystal displays are widely applied due to numerous advantages such as thin bodies, energy saving, radiation-free, etc. Most of liquid crystal displays available on the market are backlight-type liquid crystal displays, and such liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates and applying a driving voltage on the two glass substrates to control rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules, for refracting rays from the backlight module to generate images.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) gradually occupies the dominant position in the display realm at present because of its properties such as low energy consumption, superior image quality and relatively high production yield, etc. Identically, the TFT-LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The display panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a mask. The opposite internal sides of the substrates have transparent electrodes. A layer of liquid crystal (LC) molecules is interposed between the two substrates.
However, in the process of manufacturing a display panel, a foreign matter will be adhered onto a surface of the substrates, and the position having the foreign matter adhered thereto would cause poor display quality when the display panel is at work. The method of using a specialized liquid cleaning tool to clean would require additional drying step and equipment, which not only would increase the time length of production process but also cause the increase of cost, and moreover the whole cleaning becomes cumbersome.